The Curse
by Scotty McSpockirk
Summary: While digging out a new tunnel, the heroes discover a secret room, a secret room with strange a secret of it's own. What the heroes find in this starts a chain reaction of strange occurances. Read and Review!
1. Forward

_**The Curse**_

AN: Hello again peoples! This is my new story called 'The Curse' (As if you didn't know). I am basically writing this because I didn't feel like writing in any other of my stories. This chapter is just the forward; the rest will come later…probably after 'The Dull Life of a POW' has ended. There are actually five genres: Actionadventure, Mystery, supernatural, humor. Hope you enjoy! Rated PG-13 for: mild violence and scariness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the moon majestically leaves the sky, the sun comes up in the east; its rays shoot all over to announce the dawn.

Hogan opens up his weary eyes and yawns. He sits up in his bed and looks around.

"_Hmm, I'm still here, not in a luxury suite in Hawaii…not in the honeymoon suite..." _He thinks, and then laughs to himself. _"Might as well take advantage the time and place …might as well eat some decent food." _He sniffs the air and smiles.

"LeBeau's up." He says to himself, "Smells like he's making French toast...prison life…sometimes you wonder what's so bad about it."

He stands up, stretches, grabs his shirt and starts getting dressed. After he dresses, he opens the door to his office and looks around. He sees LeBeau up but the rest of the POWs in the barracks are sleeping. LeBeau is standing over the stove, frying some French toast.

"How come you're the only one up?" Hogan asks, walking over to the stove.

"I woke up about an hour ago," The Frenchman starts, "I couldn't sleep…bad dreams."

"Aww, too bad." Hogan sympathizes, "What about?"

"My mother-in-law."

The reply makes Hogan smirk. The smirk then goes away and is replaced by a puzzled look.

"Wait…you aren't married." Hogan says.

"I'm having premature worry."

Hogan lets out little chuckle. Then changes the subject. "You know what today is don't you?"

"No, what is it?" LeBeau replies.

"It's National Tunnel Digging Day." Hogan answers, "We need to start working on making a left turn on tunnel seven."

LeBeau nods, turning over the toast. Hogan looks around at all the sleeping men. Some snoring others just sleeping peacefully. He notices Newkirk keeps turning over and making little murmuring noises. Hogan lets out a muffled laugh. He walks over to Newkirk and bends down.

"Liebchen, liebchen, wake up liebchen, wake up and we can start working on the tunnels together." Hogan says into Newkirk's, trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

Newkirk opens his eyes and looks at Hogan, slightly annoyed. "Very funny, guv'nr," He gives a sarcastic laugh, "It just so 'appens that you interrupted a wonderful dream."

"That's just to bad, but we need to get working on the new tunnel before roll call."

Newkirk gets up and dressed, as well as the other prisoners.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen of the prisoners, one after another, crawl into the tunnel. Privates: Douglas, Henderson, Rogers, O'Malley, and Michaels. Corporals: LeBeau, Newkirk, Wilcox, Taylor and Kendall. Sergeants: Kinchloe, Carter, Riley, Hollister and Burgess.

"Wow! I dirty down here!" Carter exclaims, dusting some dirt off of his uniform.

"Thanks so much for telling us, Andrew." Newkirk groans, taking a couple deep breaths after setting down his shovel.

"Newkirk!" gasps LeBeau, who is lying about ten feet away from Newkirk, "Can y-y-you come h-here for a m-moment."

"Coming, LeBeau." Newkirk calls, starting to crawl towards LeBeau. When he arrives at his friends spot he looks at LeBeau and asks, "What's the mater?"

LeBeau shakily points forwards. Newkirk looks at wear LeBeau is pointing. What he sees makes him turn pale.

Where LeBeau had started digging to make a turn had caved down to reveal a small room. The dirt is compacted to make walls. Same with the ceiling. In the middle of the room is a chair. But, it is what is on the chair that scares Newkirk and LeBeau.

"It's a…." LeBeau starts.

"…. Skeleton!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Ooo creepy, huh? Please review and please tell me what you think! Please!


	2. Life is strange, but this is stranger

Sitting in the middle of the room is full grown skeleton. A noose hanging from what is left of the neck and there are three small holes in the left side of the skull. A few scraps of clothing dangle from the arms and legs.

"What the bloody—" Newkirk stammers, he then turns to where Carter is still digging. "Blimey—Carter, get Colonel 'ogan!"

"Why?"

"There's a skeleton over 'ere Carter! Now get colonel 'ogan!" Newkirk says back at him.

"Sheesh…why do I have to do every thing?" Carter murmurs to himself as he crawls towards the main tunnel. "I mean, I am a sergeant and I— a skeleton!" Carter doesn't move. In a soft voice he calls back, "Newkirk…did you say…'skeleton'?"

Newkirk groans as he replies, trying his best not to yell, "Yes Carter, I did say skeleton. And I also said to get the Colonel!"

"Yeah, okay." Carter feels a shiver going down his spine. _Yikes, I'm gettin' out of here. A skeleton…what would a skeleton be doing here…I don't even want to find out!_

As Carter climbs up the ladder he feels a sharp wind brush past him. _What was that? _He starts to climb up faster. "Colonel Hogan."

Hogan quickly puts his flask of whiskey under the table and slips on the most innocent face he can. "How can I help you, Carter?"

"Well…we were digging… and we found…uh, you should come…down the tunnel. Um…there's a ske—" Carter is cut of by a loud rumble and the ground shaking. He and Hogan are knocked to the floor as well as several bunks and other accessories such as the coffee pot and some pots and pans.

"The tunnel!" Hogan exclaims as he brings himself to his feet. He runs to the bunk and looks down. Dirt everywhere. "Who's in there?"

Carter jumps to his feet as replies, "Everybody, Colonel. At least everybody in this barracks and in barracks three."

"Aw, man." Hogan takes a deep breath as he paces back and forth. "We need to do something...but Klink's gonna be here any second asking about this." He rushes over to the tunnel and looks down again. "Carter, watch the door and tell me if Klink comes."

"Yes, sir." Carter goes to the door opens it slightly. _The colonel's right. Klink will be in here any minute an' we'll never be able to get everybody out by our selves._

Hogan takes shovel out of one of the lockers and starts shift the dirt around. "Is he coming yet?"

"No, colonel, no sign of him."

"That's strange." Hogan remarks, he tosses Carter a shovel. "Here, come and help."

---- ----- ------ ----- ----- ------ ------ ------

Newkirk starts crawling around and digging closer to LeBeau who is a few feet away from him. "You alright LeBeau?"

"_Oui_, I'm fine. Where's Kinch?" He answers.

"Over here." Kinch's muffled voice replies. Kinch pokes his hand through a walk of compacted dirt and clears the dirt barrier between him and LeBeau.

"Do you think Carter made it out before the cave-in?" Kinch asks, clearing some more dirt away.

"Most likely, 'e left long before the cave-in." Newkirk nods, "Of course ya never know with Andrew; for all we know 'e could've caused it!"

All of a sudden, drops of water start to drip through the dirt above them. LeBeau looks up and then looks from Newkirk to Kinch. "What's that?"

"Looks like water to me, mate."

Kinch groans. "We know that, Newkirk! But how is it getting here?"

"It could be that we 'it a water pipe, but I'm not really sure." Suddenly, a gush of water comes down on him. "What the bloody—I'm soaked!"

LeBeau chuckles.

"I wouldn't laugh is I was you, mate, it seems to me that you're next in line for a nice shower!" growls Newkirk as he squeezes some water out of his shirt sleeve.

Sure enough another gush of water pours down LeBeau, leaving him speechless.

Newkirk grins, "Whose laughing now, little mate?"

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Hogan and Carter dig through the dirt slowly as the minutes tick by. Then, Hogan's shovel it's something hard. Scraping away some dirt Hogan sees what it is. "Rock! Pure rock everywhere!" He yells.

"How can that be colonel?" Carter asks, looking down and hitting it with his shovel. "It's the same tunnel entrance we always use!"

"I know, I know…" Hogan moves some more dirt around. Solid is covering the entire hole. "This is just too weird for words."

"Uh, colonel…look at this." Carter motions Hogan to come towards him.

Hogan walks slowly, not knowing what to expect. "What is it Carter?" Hogan looks and at where Carter has been digging. _Rock…more rock…and a row of pansies? _"Pansies, Carter? Pansies…growing in rock. I'm going psycho."

----- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ------ -----

"This is crazy, Kinch." Newkirk complains. "One second we're covered in dirt, the next, we're swimmin' in mud."

Newkirk wades towards Kinch who is trying to break through a wall of hardened mud.

"Ow!"

Newkirk turns to LeBeau who seems to be in a swarm of mosquitoes. "Hey, Kinch, look at that." He says, rather smugly, pointing out LeBeau situation to Kinch.

Kinch wades as fast as he can to LeBeau. He starts to swat them away the best he can. "What happened Louis?" Kinch asks.

"I don't know Kinch!" LeBeau replies, still trying to keep the insects off of him.

A sharp wind, just like the one Carter felt, whisks by again. The mosquitoes fly away.

"Is it just me…" Newkirk glances at Kinch and LeBeau, "Or is this mud dry

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you all liked it. Please Review:)**_


	3. Whispers in the Wind

_**A/N: Chapter number three!**_

------ ------ ------- ---- ------- ------- -------- ------ -----

Hogan looks out the barracks door, and then slams it. "I don't understand, Klink must have heard the noise…and what's with the rock…not to mention the pansies!"

"Well, colonel, actually they do look really nice." Carter points out, attempting to brighten up the situation.

Hogan smiles sarcastically, "Yeah, maybe we can transplant them to in front of the barracks!"

"Actually that might be a nice idea, they would—"

"Carter..."

----- ------ ----- ----- ---- ---- ---- ------ ------ ----- ------

"I'm stuck!" LeBeau exclaim, sweat starting to pour down his cheeks.

Newkirk breaks his leg loose of the quickly hardening mud. "'old on a sec LeBeau," He replies, "I'll get you out."

Kinch starts trying to break up the mud with his feet. "Yow! This stuff is turning into cement!"

"I 'open not 'because I can't get Louis out!" Newkirk says. He hits the dirt around LeBeau with a shovel. The shovel splits in half.

"Newkirk, my legs are going numb!" LeBeau yells, struggling to get out.

"I know, I know," Newkirk exclaim, frustrated. "Come 'elp me Kinch!"

His hands motion for Kinch to come. Kinch crawls over to Newkirk and LeBeau.

"Okay, Louie." Kinch says, calmly. "Try to squish the dirt around with your feet."

"What good would that do Kinch?" Newkirk yells, throwing the shovel to the side. "It's turning into ruddy cement!"

"Yelling won't do us any good, Newkirk." Kinch snaps, not pausing for moment from working with LeBeau. "You'll probably just make the dirt above us collapse."

All of a sudden, there is another gust of wind. This one, much stronger then the last ones. Dust starts to blow wildly, beating violently against the men's cheeks.

_Don't tempt me_

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Where the heck is Klink?" Hogan demands, almost sounding as if he wants him to come. He pounds his fist downs onto the table. "And for all we know the boys could be dead down there!"

Carter hops down from his bunk. "We gotta do something, Colonel!"

Hogan rolls his eyes, pacing back and forth. "What _can_ we do, Carter?" Hogan replies, "That's rock down there. I don't know how it got there, but it's there."

Carter smiles slightly. "Well Colonel, if it was just dirt down there, we would use shovels," he pauses, "A shovel is the tool you use to move dirt with." Carter stops, seeming very proud with himself.

"I never would have guessed."

Carter continues, "What I mean is, if it was dirt we would use a shovel, since its rock we need use a tool that can break up the rock."

Hogan smiles in his usual smart alecky, cheerful way. "Do you have a jackhammer in your footlocker?"

"No," Carter replies, walking over to his footlocker in the corner of the room, "But I do have some chisels."

Hogan smiles again. "Okay, Carter," He says softly, nodding slight, "We'll give it a try."

------ ----- ----- ------- ------ ------ ----- -----

"Ice!"

"How did this cement turn to ice?" cries LeBeau, finding himself chest high in ice. He stops to think. _Come to think of it, how did the mud turn to cement?_

"Blimey, it's freezing!" Newkirk exclaims. He attempts to stand up but slips one the ice and lands on his back.

Kinch scrambles on his hands and knees towards Newkirk. He stretches out his arm, to help Newkirk up. "C'mon, Newkirk, at least we can break the ice and get LeBeau out."

Newkirk grabs Kinch's hand and pulls himself up onto his hands and knees. He takes the butt of the shovel and bangs at the ice around LeBeau. Sure enough, the ice starts to break. Kinch and Newkirk the successfully pull the Frenchman out of the ice.

"Let's try to get out of here before some else weird 'appens." Newkirk suggests, sliding over ice, trying to find a way out.

Kinch nods, "Yeah," he takes a deep breath. "There's a crack over there, I think I see some light."

------ ------ ------ ----- ------- ------ ------ ------ ------

Hogan smiles as he chips away at the rock with his chisel. "I think its working!"

He turns to Carter next to him, "How are you doing?"

"Great, Colonel." Carter replies, "But how long 'till we finish?"

Hogan shakes his head and sighs, pausing for a moment. "I'm not sure…I don't know how thick the rock is." He glances at the door, "I don't know why nobody has come, and you'd think that somebody would have heard…" he pauses, "It's been almost an hour." He blinks, spinning around. "What time is it?"

Carter looks at his wristwatch. "Ten past eleven."

"Roll call in twenty minutes." Hogan flicks a smile at Carter, "Keep working."

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

"Ow!" Newkirk rubs his head and brushes some rocks off him. He brushes some dirt out of his eyes then squints to see the light coming from a crack in the rock above him. "Do you think we're getting anywhere?"

Kinch shrugs, not taking his eyes off his work. "I don't know." He replies, "Either we are or…" Kinch smiles, glancing at Newkirk, he then looks up, "Colonel, can you hear me?"

"Kinch?" Hogan yells back, "Kinch is that you?"

"Yes!" Kinch replies.

"Can you get us out, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asks, hitting the rock above him with a shovel.

Hogan takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak. He stops and glances back at the door. _Not in time for roll call. _Hogan looks back down the rock below him. "Hold on guys, we'll do our best."

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

_**A\N: Hey! Sorry that took so long. A lot's been happening. Please review:)**_


	4. Close Call

_**A\N: Hi, here come the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and keep on sending them in!**_

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

Hogan takes in a deep breath and looks at Carter beside him. He looks back down at his work. Without pausing for a moment he asks, "How much more time?"

Carter stops and looks at his watch. "Ten minutes."

Hogan sighs and drops his chisel. He rubs the reddening sores on his hand.

Carter smiles. "Don't worry, Colonel, I've been working out and I can probably break this rock with this chisels twice as fast."

Hogan chokes out a laugh. "Okay," With that he picks up his chisel and hammer, and begins work again.

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

"LeBeau!" Newkirk growls, wiping his dirt covered face and brushing dirt out of his hair. "Will you bloody stop throwing dirt at me?"

LeBeau mutters something in French, then looks at Newkirk. "Will you just work?"

"Will you just stop throwing dirt on me?" Newkirk shoots back, giving LeBeau a nasty look.

"Hey guys, settle down—" Kinch intervenes.

"Stay out of it, Kinch!"

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

Hogan looks down at the rocks below him, hearing the fight. "Stop fighting and work!"

"Four minute till roll call, sir."

"I know, I know..." Hogan grumbles, "We'll never make it on time."

"Yeah," Carter sighs, "Shultz will be in here any minute."

"That doesn't matter right now Carter," Hogan says, looking at the Sergeant, "we have to think about getting the guys out the first, and think about getting shot later."

Carter smiles. "At least then we can be shot together."

"Exactly."

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

"What is your problem, LeBeau?" Newkirk yells, staring down at LeBeau.

"You are, Englander!"

"Frenchie!"

"Englander!"

"Frenchie!"

"Englander!"

"Guys, hold it!" Kinch yells, "I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll do it for you!"

Newkirk groans, and starts to dig again. Glaring at Kinch he added, "If it wasn't for that Carter—"

"Shut Up!"

Two minutes till roll call, and they finally seem to break through. The rocks collapse, bruising Kinch's leg. Newkirk and LeBeau lift Kinch up, next Newkirk gives LeBeau a boost, and he climbs up himself.

Hogan breaths a sigh of relief as he helps pull them up. "What happened down there?"

Kinch cough out a large cloud off dust and merely shakes his head. Newkirk collapses on the bunk below his own. LeBeau annoying pull Newkirk up, then uttered to Colonel Hogan, "I don't know, mon colonel, after Carter left…weird things happened..." He rubs his aching head.

Hogan pats each of them on the back, "well…I'm just glad that all of you are safe—" He coughs from the dust in the air, then looks at his watch, "but you have to quickly get cleaned up."

They each hastily dust off their uniforms and run to the sink to clean their face.

Hogan takes a deep breath as one of the prisoners announce that Shultz is on his way, "Are you guys ready?"

They each look at they're uniforms, and check their faces in the mirror. "I think so, sir." Newkirk answers as the others nod.

Hogan flickers a smile just as the door swings open and Shultz enters.

"Heya Shultzie!" Newkirk laughs as he whacks Shultz in the stomach playfully.

Shultz lets out a cry of pain. "Watch it, Newkirk! I have a very sensitive stomach."

Newkirk grins. "You'd think all the blubber muffle the impact like Styrofoam!"

All the men in the barracks laugh, as Shultz simply replies, "Jolly jokers…"

Colonel Hogan calms down the laughter and says to Shultz, "Are you here for a reason, Shultz? We don't have all day, you know."

"Orders of the Kommandant," Shultz begins to say, "All prisoners are confined to barracks, until further notice."

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you?" Shultz scoffs.

Hogan signals LeBeau, who pulls a chocolate bar from under his pillow.

LeBeau waves the chocolate bar under Shultz's nose. "Because, Shultzie, we're your friends…and you can trust us…" LeBeau waves the bar under the guard's nose once more.

"Major Hochstetter came last night, and is using the Kommandant's office for a meeting." Shultz quickly grabs the chocolate and opens it up, "That's all I know!"

------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------- -------

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry I took so long to update, but I had mega writers block, and then I got distracted by other things. I hope to get more writing done soon. Don't forget to review!!!!!**_


End file.
